


The F Word (Family)

by TheNameIsBritney



Series: The F Word (Family) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Big Brothers, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, i love...my boys, this has remus in it!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: When Roman Sanders was 26-years-old, his parents died in a car accident, leaving him to take care of his 6 younger brothers. Suffice to say, he’s doing the best he can.





	The F Word (Family)

**Author's Note:**

> WOO! I usually write romantic fics so this is a first for me. After the newest SS video, I just wanted some good fuckn big brother roman fics u know?? So instead of just doing a regular multi-chap story where there’s a consistent plot and theme, I’m thinking of just making this into like…a series of one shots. (Pls send requests if ur interested i’m…severely blocked) Anyway here are their ages:
> 
> Roman: 27  
> Logan: 17 (Senior in High School)  
> Virgil: 15 (Sophomore in High School)  
> Thomas: 13 (8th grade)  
> Remus and Damien/Deceit: 10 (5th grade)  
> Patton: 4 (Preschool)
> 
> Thank you guys for reading this, it's a little different from my other stuff but I hope you like it!! Comments and kudos are much appreciated as always, if u wanna follow me on Tumblr and follow updates there my url is @romanticsanders!!
> 
> \- Brit xx

****

Roman Sanders was a lot of things. Kind, handsome, talented, strong. But above all he was a fantastic older brother. 

Sometimes.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP._

Roman groaned loudly and turned over in his bed, rubbing his face with the soft fabric of his duvet, savouring the sweet warmth it provided before it would have to be ripped away. 

He sighed and sat up in his bed, blearily blinking his eyes open and looking around the room. In the bunk bed across from his own single lay his younger brothers Virgil and Logan, dead to the world. He wished he had the luxury to sleep in. 

Reaching over to turn off his _stupid_ alarm, Roman reluctantly got out of bed and made it with practiced ease, tucking the duvet into the mattress and straightening out his pillow quickly. At this point it was kind of like second nature. 

He slapped his face a few times in an attempt to wake up and blinked a little bit more. Show time.

“Logan, Virge, wake up!” He called, walking over to Virgil and Logan’s beds. With one arm reaching towards the top bunk and a leg poking into the bottom, he prodded Logan with his arm and kicked Virgil with his leg, effectively evoking two simultaneous whines in protest.

“5 more minutes.” Mumbled one of them. At this point, Roman couldn’t tell. They were 2 years apart in age but more alike than either of them liked to admit. 

Roman rolled his eyes and pulled back Logan’s covers before ducking down and doing the same to Virgil. 

“You know the rule, guys, it’s a school day. Sleep-ins are for weekends!” Roman replied, turning on his phone and playing a blaring alarm sound, hiding it in his underwear drawer while Logan and Virgil moaned.

With a smirk, he left the room, making a bee-line for the one next to his, the one that held his 4 remaining younger brothers. 

“Up and at ‘em!” Roman sang as he pushed the door open with needless force. He watched and waited for movement. No one moved. “C’mon, guys, I don’t have time for this!”

He could hear shuffling coming from the other room and he smiled in relief. At least Logan and Virgil had managed to get out of bed. 

As he leaned over Thomas’ bed, he saw a slight wiggle in the mass under the covers and he smiled, slapping at what he assumed was Thomas’ arm relentlessly.

“Thomas, I know you’re already awake, get up.” 

Thomas sighed and nodded, sitting up in bed and swinging his legs down so they were on the floor, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.

“You might wanna try waking up the twins.” He remarked with a yawn, “they were up late last night talking. It was a nightmare.” 

Roman rolled his eyes. Of course they had been.

He walked over to the bed that Remus and Damien shared and stood there for a second, watching as Thomas walked over to Patton’s crib and gently rubbed his chest in an attempt to wake the sleeping toddler up. 

Roman let out a slow breath before jumping onto the bed, putting his full weight on his two younger brothers. 

“Wake up!”

“Roman!”

“Mmmrff.” 

Roman smirked and wiggled around slightly as Remus and Damien kicked and tried to get him off of them. 

“I wouldn’t have to do this _every time_ if you guys would just go to bed when I told you to.” Roman said offhandedly, standing up and peeling the covers off of the two sleepy boys who both looked up at him with twin looks of betrayal. 

“You stink.” Remus muttered petulantly, getting out of bed and pushing past Roman a tad more aggressively than necessary. Damien on the other hand stayed put. 

“I can’t go to school today.” Damien murmured, covering his face with his hands and letting out a weak cough. “I’m sick…”

“Mhmm, you know, Dami, I’m sick too!” Roman said, hands on his hips. “Sick of you! Now get out of bed or you’re getting Remus’ leftovers for breakfast.”

Damien wrinkled his nose and hesitated before getting out of bed and sulkily walking to the bathroom where a long line had accumulated. 

As Roman walked out of the bathroom he sighed heavily. Looks like he wouldn’t be getting to the bathroom until after the drive to school and daycare. Again. 

Instead, Roman walked to the living room and saw Thomas had already placed Patton on his play mat. Patton was peacefully playing with his favourite stuffed animal when Roman approached him and ruffled his hair gently. Patton looked up and grinned happily. 

“Goo’ Mowning!” Patton exclaimed with a bright giggle, clapping his hands. Roman smiled and pinched his cheeks gently.

“Patton, do you wanna come make breakfast with me?” Roman asked, gently taking the stuffed dog out of Patton’s hands and placing it on the mat. When the toddler nodded at him enthusiastically, he grinned at picked Patton up, balancing him on his hip. 

He could hear a commotion coming from the bathroom - why, oh why, did they only have one bathroom?! - but he elected to ignore it in favour of placing Patton in his chair and giving him a box of cereal to hold. 

He got out the biggest pan they owned and heated it up, cracking 8 eggs into it with practiced ease. He wrinkled his nose when he saw they were almost out of eggs. And bread. _Shit._

Breakfast was ready in record time, of course with Patton’s expert help pouring out bowls of cheerios. Roman would never tell Patton how most of the cheerios ended up on the table rather than in the bowls. But 10 minutes later, the table was set. One large communal plate of scrambled eggs, one plate with 8 pieces of toast (Damien liked to take two pieces even though he denied it every time), and 7 bowls of cereal. 

After years of practice, Roman had gotten so used to the hustle and bustle of weekday mornings that he barely even broke a sweat. 

Soon enough, everyone was sat around the table, chewing on their breakfasts and making not-so-quiet small talk. 

“Roman?”

Roman looked up from where he was wiping Patton’s chin. “Yeah?”

“Can I borrow some money?” Virgil asked, picking at the crust on his toast and pulling it off. “I need to buy something for school.”

Damien narrowed his eyes as Roman reached into his back pocket to get his wallet.

“He’s lying!” Damien called, pointing an accusatory finger at Virgil who flushed bright red and stuck his tongue out at his younger brother. “I can tell!”

“No, I’m not! Shut up, you little insect.” Virgil sneered, throwing a piece of toast towards Damien.

“Okay, boys!” Roman said, standing up suddenly. “Cut it out, don’t waste food. Virgil, what do you need the money for?”

Virgil huffed quietly and picked up his fork, shovelling eggs into his mouth to avoid speaking. Roman noticed the way Logan was looking at him and he raised an eyebrow.

“What’s going on, boys?”

Virgil turned to look at Logan as Logan did the same. Roman waited patiently while the two of them seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. 

“Virgil needs the money for a new shirt.” Logan said finally, pushing his glasses up his nose and trying to ignore the look of betrayal Virgil shot him. “Some kids at school were…well, there was an altercation at lunch. Virgil got caught in the crossfire and he was trying to replace the shirt that was ruined.”

Roman looked at Virgil who’s cheeks were bright red. His eyes were trained on his half-finished plate. Roman felt his heart break in his chest and he sighed quietly. He knew Virgil’s situation all too well.

“Boys, go get in the car, okay? I’ll be there in a sec.” Roman said quietly. Thankfully, all the boys (save for Virgil) got up from the table, picking up their plates and piling them into the sink before walking out the door. Logan picked Patton up and shot Roman a knowing look before leading the rest of the boys out of the house.

Roman sat down next to Virgil and rested his chin on his palm, waiting as Virgil fiddled with his hoodie sleeves. 

“You know you can talk to me if you’re having trouble in school.” Roman said quietly, “I…don’t tell the others this but…I used to be kind of a loser when I was your age.”

Virgil looked up at that, a small smile beginning to play on his lips. 

“You were?”

Roman wrinkled his nose, leaning back in his chair as he relived his freshman year. He’d been scrawny and small, too enthusiastic and too eager, a perfect punching bag. 

“Mm,” Roman hummed, standing up and placing his and Virgil’s plates in the sink amongst the others. “I was sort of…short and scrawny. I was too excited and _really_ into theatre so I got bullied by some of the bigger kids.” 

“What did you do?” The desperation in Virgil’s voice made Roman want to weep. “D-Did you fight back? Or…did it stop?”

Roman smiled. 

“Well, it stopped eventually when the big kids graduated and everyone sort of settled into their groups. I found a group of friends who are still important to me to this day. But you know what I didn’t have?” 

Virgil shook his head. 

“A great older brother like Logan.” 

Virgil rolled his eyes but Roman could see a small smile inching it’s way onto his face, though Virgil would deny it later. 

“You’ll get through it, bud. But if you ever feel like it’s getting to be too much, you tell me and we’ll handle it. Okay?” 

“Okay.”

Roman grinned and held out his pinkie finger for Virgil to twist his own around, a Sanders Brothers Tradition of sorts.

“Now, I’m going to give you an offer, though I’ll deny it if you ever tell the others.” Roman said, his pinkie still locked with Virgil’s. Virgil stared back at him just as intensely. “You can either go to school today and report back to me later…or you can take a mental health day and stay home. Just for today.” 

Virgil gnawed on his lip, his eyes searching for a sign of distrust in Roman’s eyes. 

“Really?” 

Roman nodded, eyebrow raised.

“I’ll stay home.” Virgil said then, unlinking his pinkie and adjusting his hoodie. “Thanks, Ro.”

Roman nodded and stood up, clapping Virgil on the shoulder lightly as he passed him. Just as he was about to grab his car keys and head out the door, he heard Virgil’s voice.

“You’re a…a pretty great big brother, too.” Virgil said, “but I’ll deny it if you ever tell the others.”

Roman placed a hand on his chest and pretended to faint against the doorjamb. 

“¡Ay, dios mío! A compliment? From Virgil Gregory Sanders?!” Roman gasped, “how absolutely unheard of.” 

Virgil rolled his eyes and began clearing the rest of the table as Roman stepped out of the house and unlocked the doors to his SUV where all 5 of his remaining brothers had piled in. Logan was sat in the front, Thomas and Patton in his car seat were sat in the middle, and Remus and Damien in the back. 

“Where’s Virgil?” Thomas asked, not looking away from Patton who was happily playing with his older brothers fingers. 

“He wasn’t feeling well after breakfast so he’s staying home today.” Roman could practically feel the jealous yells beginning any second now so he turned around to face them all. “I don’t wanna hear a single word! Now, everyone, buckle up.”

Roman thought he could hear Remus and Damien grumbling together at the back of the car but he elected to ignore it, choosing instead to turn the music up just a bit higher, humming along.


End file.
